Quan Kaah
Quan Kaah is the evil monster engine and villain in the YouTube parody Thomas the Tank Engine by Cactus190706. 'THE CURSE OF THE DUTCHMAN' Quan Kaah is briefly mentioned by Proteus when he Tells The God of Steam and Oil the railway of the dead is invested by trolls and banshees. The God of Steam and Oil replys saying that Quan Kaah will never escape the underworld. When Thomas asks who Quan Kaah is, Proteus tells Thomas Quan Kaah was the most evil engine who possessed unnatural powers so The God of Steam and Oil and him had to banish him to the underworld. THE NIGHTMARE JOURNEY After Dr Beeching fails to axe Murdoch and Spencer with his Beeching axe Quan Kaah contacts him from the underworld and tells him to free him from the underworld and in return he will resurrect him. After speaking with Dr Beeching Quan Kaah leaves. THE DARK WORLD Dr Beeching finds Quan Kaah in the underworld and Dr Beeching asks to be resurrected but Quan Kaah tells Dr Beeching if he resurrects him he will not have his ability's and powers anymore and decides to not resurrect Dr Beeching, much to Dr Beeching's dismay is about to leave but Quan Kaah makes another deal with him instead of resurrecting him he will grant him the Island of Sodor, Dr Beeching accepts the deal and axes him from the underworld. After being freed from the underworld Quan Kaah gives Dr Beeching the Island of Sodor by putting it in the underworld and then turns the world into darkness. Quan Kaah stands on top of a high building and tells all the people why the world has turned dark and he also asks a woman which of her family members that have died the woman says she had a brother who died a year ago, Quan Kaah then resurrects him behind the woman. Quan Kaah tells the woman to turn around and she sees her (deceased) brother much to the woman's surprise. Quan Kaah then tells him if they all obey him then they would all get along just fine. The Mighty Witch Engine calls up to Quan Kaah and says Proteus will stop him and Quan Kaah doubts that. Quan Kaah meets with Proteus and Toby while they leaving the Dark Rock when suddenly The Mighty Witch Engine uses Dr Beeching's Beeching axe and strikes Quan Kaah with it and it erase's him from The Railway of the Dead but not before he takes Toby to the moon and leaves him there. Quan Kaah does battle with Proteus and the Mighty Witch Engine, he resurrects a dragon but the Mighty Witch Engine kills the dragon with the beeching axe. Quan Kaah then has a conversation with the Mighty Witch Engine and tells her that Witch Engine's are supposed to be in with the forces of evil and offers her to join the dark side but the Mighty Witch Engine says she will never join and dark side and to that Quan Kaah is about to kill her but Proteus immobilizes him and the Mighty Witch Engine erases Quan Kaah with the Beeching Axe, turning the world back to normal. THE CIRCLE OF TIME It is revealed when Steam Engine's transformation is complete he turns into a Monster Engine and he calls himself his new name "Quan Kaah" and travels back in time to 1884 where Proteus met Quan Kaah for the first time and when he created the Great Witch Engine, which just goes to show that Steam Engine is Quan Kaah in the future and then he travels back in time. VOYAGE OF THE DEAD When Proteus uses the hour glass of time, he travels back to the year 1884 to the railway of the dead to the before Quan Kaah turns Amazon into the great witch engine. Quan Kaah says to Proteus he decided to stop him then the Flying Dutchman appears with the Amazon (the great witch engine version of her). Proteus uses his magic lamp on Quan Kaah to stop him. Quan Kaah sees the great witch engine and says that's who he was going to create but the Amazon/great witch engine says he doesn't need to worry about it anymore before Proteus sends him to the underworld, erasing the original timeline. In the alternate timeline Proteus resides in The railway afterlife (since the railway of the dead was never created) with the all mighty witch engine but before the Proteus from the original timeline was erased, he left a message for the new timeline Proteus that on the 21st of December 2012 Steam Engine's soul would arrive in the railway afterlife and when he did Proteus sent him to the underworld which means that Steam Engine would never become Quan Kaah and that means Quan Kaah would disappear in the underworld. Category:Thomas the Tank Engine villains Category:Monster Trains Category:Deceased villains Category:Male Villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Jerks Category:Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:2010's Debuts Category:LEGO Villains Category:Evil From The Past Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Time Travellers Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Villains With Superhuman Strength Category:Winged Humanoid Category:Alternate/True Form Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Shapeshifter Category:Telepath Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Villains Created By Cactus190706 Category:Villains Created By Ben Gray Category:Demons Category:Dictator Category:Complete Monster Category:Strong Villains Category:Scary villains Category:Abusers